Prior art gutter debris preclusion devices are known to have difficulty in addressing excessive flow of rainwater coming off the roof of a house into the gutter. With excessive water flow, debris often accumulates on the device, clogging or impeding the effectiveness of the devise. Many complicated designs have been contemplated by others in the industry, each with their advantages and disadvantages. Of particular difficulty, is the need to support the “guard” over the gutter, wherein complicated and diverse support and bridging systems have been devised. These support systems add to the complexity, weight, and most importantly the cost of these guards. The industry was in need of a new system to support the guard over the gutter with easy installation, little or no increased weight, and without increasing the cost of the guard.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the art by creating various systems and devices of screened gutter debris preclusion.